Demon of Earth
by Darth Wartriarr
Summary: Created from unknown origins from within the Hyberbolic Time Chamber comes a Demon with unmatched potential. Raised by Kami upon the Lookout watch as he paves his way through history, making enemies and friends. Watch as Naruto becomes a trusted member of the Z-fighters and a Demon of Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Demon of Earth**

 **Chapter 1: Secrets and Training.**

Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu. The four most powerful humans on the planet. Each had fought alongside or against the Saiyan known as Kakarot, or Goku as he goes by now. Each all stood upon Kami's lookout waiting for Kami himself to train them. The reason for their training was so that they could prepare for the impending threat of the Saiyans.

Krillin was a short, bald man standing at a height of 5'0 and had six dots on his forehead. He wore and orange Gi top and pants with the Turtle style symbol on his left breast. Underneath was a blue undershirt with a blue sash tied around his waist.

Yamcha was a man of average height standing at 6'0 with long, wild hair that was pulled into a low point tail and on his left cheek was a star like scar. He too like Krillin wore and organise Gi with the turtle symbol on his left breast, unlike Krillin however he did not wear an undershirt.

Tien was another man of average height standing at 6'2 with a bald head and a third eye which lies in the centre of his forehead. His outfit consists of a green Hanfu robe with loose green pants and yellow boots.

Chiaotzu was the final member of the little group and was also the smallest standing at 4'6 with pale skin and red cheeks. He wore the Crane school uniform which consisted of a green jumper and a big crane insignia in the middle, he too, like Tien had yellow boots, however he also wore a black cap.

The sound of footsteps and wood hitting tiled floor made them look to the origination. Their stood three figures all walking towards them. In the centre was an elderly man with slug-like characteristics, including antennae, light green skin, and pink patches. His skin was wrinkles due to old age and wore a white robe with a blue collar. In his right hand he also carried a wooden staff. All four of them easily recognised him as Kami, the Guardian of Earth.

To his right walked a small fat man with pitch black skin. He wore a typical Indian style outfit, with a patterned jacket, turban, pointed shoes, baggy white pants and a red sash tied around his waist. From what they remembered of Goku's description this was Mr Popo, Kami's assistant of sorts.

Finally, to Kami's left walked a young boy no older than five years old. His hair was a bright shade of golden yellow, shining blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. He wore a black hoodie and Gi pants with a blood red Sachs tied around his waist.

"Welcome Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu to the Lookout." Kami said after a few moments of silence. "I am to assume that by your arrival, you have agreed to train under me in order to get stronger to fight the Saiyans, yes?"

"Yes Kami." The four chorused. Kami nodded his head and began saying something to the young boy beside him. The boy seemed to ponder something but nodding his head.

"Right then. To fully understand what I need to teach you, I need to gauge your abilities in combat. Naruto here will fight each of you in single combat. Under no circumstances are you to hold back." Kami paused allowing them to digest the information.

"But Kami he's just a kid." Yamcha spoke up after a few moments. Krillin nodded his head and Chiaotzu said nothing, but you could see that he agreed with Yamcha. Tien however, he observed Naruto with a calculating gaze. He could feel it the power the boy possessed.

'How is it possible for someone so young to possess such power. Not even Goku was this strong at his age!' He thought in shock before a smirk crossed his features. A smirk which Naruto returned. "It will be honour to fight you Naruto."

"Likewise." Naruto returned. Chiaotzu saw the smirk on Tien's face and knew stanly that there was more to the boy than meets the eye.

"Come on Tien you can't be serious." Krillin exclaimed in disbelief that his friend would go along with it.

"Sense his energy Krillin, Yamcha. It is much greater than any of ours." Chiaotzu said in his high-pitched voice.

"Enough chit chat. Yamcha you will fight Naruto first." Kami said. Hesitantly Yamcha stepped forwards while the others stepped to the side. "Begin." Neither of the two moved as both stared at the other.

"Look kid I really don't want to hu-argh!" Quicker than Yamcha could see, Naruto had crossed the distance between them and buried his fist deeply into the mans stomach. With a shout of pain Yamcha skidded backwards. Naruto followed quickly with two fists to the Yamcha's stomach forcing him up off the ground with each punch. Going with the momentum of the last punch Naruto jumped into the air and launched a roundhouse kick to his face sending him shooting to the left.

'How?!' Yamcha thought in shock before his body finally came to a stop.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Since the start of the fight Krillin, Chiaotzu and Tien had been unable to stop their jaws from falling open in shock. Here a boy no older than five was fighting and beating one of the strongest fighters on Earth with ease. Yamcha hadn't even been able to create a proper defence under the unrelenting assault of Naruto. Not only that, but Naruto was moving at speeds they had not fought possible.

Krillin cringed when Yamcha was hit with a powerful overhead haymaker that sent him spiralling to the ground.

"He is powerful is he not?" Mr Popo's voice sounded from behind them making them jump in shock.

"How, none of us have even come close to the power he has and yet he is so young?" Asked Tien when he finally gained his bearings.

"Naruto is a unique case. He was found in a room here, Kami rescued him and raised him. Taught him how to fight. In all my years of service on the Lookout I have never seen someone with as much raw potential for fighting as Naruto possesses. Even Goku's potential pales in comparison to Naruto's." Mr Popo said calmly his eyes never leaving the form of the floating Naruto. All the while the three humans swallowed the information given to them.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Yamcha groaned in pain while shakily getting to his feet. His eyes moved upwards and stared at Naruto who was floating in the air. Once on his feet Yamcha removed his weights and began preparing himself for the oncoming assault. Yet it never came. Naruto just still floated their his arms by his side and his eyes boring into his own.

Grinding his teeth Yamcha cupped his hands together and spread his feet apart. **"KAME."** Still Naruto did not tense or prepare himself at all. **"HAME."** Naruto raised his hands and a thin coating of red energy covered his hand. **"HAAA!"** A large beam of blue energy shot towards Naruto, who simply raised his right hand a little higher.

Just as it was about to hit him Naruto backhanded the Kamehameha wave to the side like it was a bug.

Yamcha watched in shock as the beam was knocked to the side and rendered useless. His form was covered in sweat and a few bruises while his breath became laboured.

Naruto shot forwards intent on ending the fight, but had to leap to the side when a second Kamehameha wave hit the area he once was. Turning in the direction in which it came from he saw Tien, Chiaotzu and Krillin charging towards him. Grinning Naruto ignored Yamcha and shot towards the three incoming warriors.

He blocked a punch from Tien and slammed his fist into the mans face before spinning round and planting his foot into Chiaotzu's stomach. Both stumbled backwards allowing Naruto to shot forth multiple energy blasts in their direction. Krillin quickly intercepted them with well placed energy blasts of his own which knocked them off course.

Appearing behind Naruto Krillin attacked with a roundhouse kick, however his foot went through air as Naruto flipped over it. Kicking off the ground Naruto slammed an elbow into the monks face making him stumble back. Not letting his advantage go Naruto followed up with multiple quick and precise strikes which forced Krillin further and further back.

 **"Dodon Ray!"** Tien and Chiaotzu fired the signature technique of the crane school straight at Naruto. Spinning round Naruto showed both of them that in his right hand was a ball of dark purple energy.

 **"Demon Wave!"** A beam of purple energy shot forth from his hand and went to intercept the two Dodon Ray's. Just as they were about to hit Naruto called out, **"Split!"** The Demon Wave split apart into five smaller beams of purple energy and curved round the seven beams of energy closed in on their targets. The Dodon Ray's on Naruto, two Demon Wave's on Chiaotzu and three on Tien. All struck true and an explosion surrounded the three fighters.

Yamcha and Krillin watched this and waited with laboured breath as the smoke began clearing.

Chiaotzu was the first to be revealed as he fell to the ground unconscious. Tien was next his form bleeding and battered from the energy attack. Naruto was next and beside from his clothes been slightly torn and a few scratches he looked unharmed.

"Damn I thought we had him." Yamcha cursed under his breath. Krillin nodded his head in agreement.

Before the fight could resume Kami tapped his wooden cane into the ground. Instantly the four conscious warriors turned to the elderly guardian. "That is enough for today. I have seen what I need. If you would follow Mr Popo he shall show you to where you will be staying of the remainder of your time on the Lookout."

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Three months. That's how long had passed since the four humans had fought Naruto. Since then the five warriors had trained rigorously each reaching new heights in power the likes of which they had not thought possible. However along with this new power, had come arrogance. They had all believed that they were ready and had not being putting a hundred percent effort into their training.

It was for this reason Mr Popo lead the five warriors down the hallways of the Lookout. Coming to a stop outside a door Mr Popo turned to the five warriors behind him.

"This is the Pendulum Room. Me and Kami have both noticed that none of you are training as hard as possible. For that reason you will fight against the Saiyans." Mr Popo said.

"But how?" Asked Tien.

"The Pendulum Room creates illusions of an event and you can fight an image of a person with all its power." Naruto explained. "Kami explained it to me once when I stumbled across it by accident." He said sheepishly getting a grin out of Krillin. In the three months the four earthlings had become friends with Naruto. He loved to mess around and have fun, but he had unhealthy obsession with fighting strong opponents. To the point he would actively seek out fights just to test himself.

Mr Popo nodded his head in agreement with Naruto's explanation before he opened the door. The room itself was large, but incredibly dark.

"Move to the centre of the room and be ready for some slight discomfort." The five warriors moved forward as told and stood huddled round in the centre. All they saw was a glowing green star surrounding them before they appeared in large expanse of rubble.

In the distance they could see smoke rising into the air blocking out the sun.

"This is awesome." Yamcha exclaimed in excitement. The others nodded dumbly in agreement. Naruto quickly snapped out of his trance when he felt to powerful signatures moving towards them. Looking to the wall to his left he watched as it began bulging outwards.

"Chiaotzu move!" Naruto shouted, but it was too late. A hand burst from the wall and gripped Chiaotzu's head. The wall crumbled down later revealing two Saiyans. One was short only just bigger than Krillin with the top of his head been bald, but long black hair falling down his back. Next to him stood a man around the same height as Yamcha with a hairstyle to match said man. Also he had multiple scars running along his face. Both wore a Saiyan outfit similar to the one Raditz wore.

"Tien!" Chiaotzu shouted in shock.

"Chiaotzu!" Both Saiyans let out a laugh.

"Well, well, well look what we have here." The taller one said.

"A bunch of weaklings waiting to die." The shorter one continued.

"You better let go of him Shorty or I'm going to kill you." Tien threatened, his voice low and edged with malice.

"What you going to do about it Three-eyes and my names Brocco not Shorty." The now named Brocco snapped.

"Stop messing with them Brocco and kill them." The tall one said.

"Alright, alright Pumpkin." The four warriors tensed when they felt Brocco build up energy. However, to their horror he fired it on Chiaotzu who instantly went limp. With a chuckle the short one throw him into the air, Naruto quickly followed after his friends falling body. However a ki blast struck him in the head and knocked him out of the sky. Neither Tien, Yamcha or Krillin noticed as rage fouled their beings.

"You monster." Tien out his hands together forming a triangle energy built up around him, but before he could release it a ball of ki slammed into his hands and flung him backwards. The energy he had built up adding to the force.

Flipping in the air Tien shot forwards and went to strike the taller Saiyan however the alien dodged them all easily before back handing him into the shorter Saiyan. Quickly using this advantage Brocco punched Tien in the back before raising his hand and blocking a roundhouse kick.

Before Tien could continue a muscular arm wrapped around his neck and began strangling him.

"Tien!" Krillin and Yamcha shouted in shock.

"Bastards. Eat this, **Spirit Ball!"** Small balls of energy travelled into Yamcha's outstretched hand forming a basketball sized ball of pure energy. Thrusting his hand forward the ball of energy flow towards the two Saiyans and Tien. Two fingers pointed upwards and the ball copied the movements and just missed the top of Tien's head. With a roar he pointed his hand down and the ball did the same.

Tien as soon as he saw the ball flying upwards slammed his head into Brocco's face and jumped forwards just in time to avoid the explosion that occurred as a result of Yamcha's attack.

"Do you think we got them." Krillin asked before a fist impacted against the side of his face launching him into the air. Pumpkin appeared above him and performed a overhead haymaker and sent Krillin through a small hole in the ground.

"Krillin!" Quickly the two charged up their energy and created their signature techniques.

 **"Multiform!"** Two copies of Tien sprouted from his body and a third copy sprouted from the first copy. These four and Yamcha charged up their signature techniques. **"Tri-Beam HA/Extra Large Spirit Ball!"** A bigger version of Yamcha's spirit ball burst from Yamcha's hand and flew towards the Saiyans while a triangle beam of energy burst from the hands of The Tien's.

The resulting explosion rocked the very ground itself and caused a large cloud of smoke to obscure their vision. The copies of Tien's appeared back into Tien as he dropped to the ground along with Yamcha. Both panting heavily from the exertion of the attack.

"Do you think we got them?" Asked Tien.

"I hope we did as I have hardly any energy left." Before the two could say anything else multiple small triangles of energy burst from the explosion and pierced their bodies.

Just as they closed their eyes they felt Naruto's energy explode around him.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Naruto could feel it. His friends energies disappearing. First it was Chiaotzu's, then Krillin's, then it was Yamcha's and Tien's all the while he couldn't move. The energy blast had caught him unawares and had managed to damage his brains ability to control his body. And so he laid there, the feeling of helplessness as his friends died one by one.

Inside him a reservoir of rage built up threatening to overspill. The tipping point had been when Tien and Yamcha had died. With a roar rage filled his being and power burst from his body. Instantly his body rose into the air as a fire like aura of red and purple energy burst up around him. His hair became more wild and resembled fur. His eyes changed from the clear sky blue to a crimson red with a reptilian pupil and his nails lengthened to claws.

Slowly the energy dissipated and he stared at the Saiyans with malice and mouth pulled back in a scowl showing his elongated canines.

"Hey Pumpkin are you getting a reading on his power." Asked Brocco a thin shine of sweat on his forehead. But it wasn't from the amount of power, no it was the potency. They could practically feel the hatred and desire for death. Theirs!

"Yea it's two thousand, six hundred." Pumpkin replied. "We can still take him. He's nothing compared to the Saiyan race." He boasted before he shot forwards. There was no twitch, no sign that he had moved. He just appeared in front of Brocco faster than he could see. Brocco only just managed to catch the sight of Pumpkin's severed head falling to the ground followed by his headless body before a ball of swirling purple energy was placed in front of his face.

 **"Demon Wave!"** It was barely a whisper but Brocco heard it clearly. From Naruto's hand a beam of purple energy shot forth and swallowed Brocco's body whole. It continued some miles more before slowly decreasing in size. When it was completely gone nothing remained of Brocco.

Naruto simply stood their his body stiff and his arm outstretched before his features returned to normal. Slowly his body rocked backwards and forwards before collapsing to the ground as unconsciousness claimed him.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Ever since that day the five warriors had trained more vigorously. Pushing their bodies further and further. Breaking barrier after barrier that was presented to them. The thought of been powerless against low-class Saiyans had struck a nerve inside the humans. Naruto however had scarcely been seen. Instead spending his time meditating trying to gain better control of his new transformation.

Kami moved down the corridor and came to a stop outside of Naruto's room. Slowly opening it up he saw Naruto hovering above his body. His new transformation in play as his breathing came out even and steady. Five weeks he had been locked up in his room, only coming out to eat or go to the bathroom before returning to meditating and gaining control over his emotions.

For not did this transformation come great power, but also rage and animalistic feelings that threatened to consume. Since then he had tried to regain control of his emotions and become master of his mind once again.

"Naruto." Kami spoke up. Said person did not answer for a few moments before he dropped to the bed and opened his crimson eyes.

"Yes?"

"Come, I have something to show you." For a few moments they walked in silence the only sound coming from their footsteps and Kami's staff hitting the ground before they came to a stop outside of a large door much like the Pendulum room. "Past this door is a place called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the same place where me and Popo found you."

"You mean-"

"Yes Naruto, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is where you were created."

 **Power Levels:**

 **Krillin:**

 _With weights: 90_

 _Without weights: 200._

 _Before entering Pendulum room: 885._

 **Yamcha:**

 _With weights: 70._

 _Without weights: 180._

 _Kamehameha wave: 360._

 _Before entering Pendulum room: 740._

 _Extra Large Spirit Ball: 1480._

 **Tien:**

 _With weights: 140._

 _Without weights: 250._

 _Before entering Pendulum room: 940._

 _Multiform (x4): 235._

 _Multiform (x4) Tri-Beam: 470._

 **Chiaotzu:**

 _With weights: 60._

 _Without weights: 170._

 _Before entering Pendulum room: 600._

 **Mr Popo:**

 _Holding back: 300._

 _Full power: 1,030._

 **Kami:**

 _Holding back: 400._

 _Full power: 1,300._

 **Naruto:**

 _With weights: 790._

 _Without weights: 900._

 _Before entering Pendulum room: 1,300._

 _Demon Transformation: 2,600._

 **Illusion Saiyans:**

 _Shorty (Brocco): 1,500._

 _Scarface (Pumpkin): 1,700._


	2. Chapter 2

**Demon of Earth**

 **Chapter 2: Training and Arrival**

"Yes Naruto, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is where you were created." Kami paused allowing Naruto to digest the new information. A few moments passed before Naruto asked the question he knew was coming.

"How?"

"We don't know. Popo has never seen anything like this and nor have I, but what we do know is that the normal limit of been able to use the room two times only doesn't count for you. It instead counts as two times per year." Kami said calmly. The elderly guardian watched as Naruto stared intensely at the door.

"Can I?" Naruto asked while keeping his eyes locked firmly on the door.

"Yes. I never revealed it to you before because you were not yet ready. Your still not, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Popo has already stocked the room with food and is waiting for you." Nature didn't move at all for a few moments before shakily reaching out and gripping the handle. "You do not have to do it just yet Naruto." Kami said softly to the boy who had come to care for deeply.

With a steadying breath Naruto's grip on the handle got tighter before he opened the door. Bright light encompassed the two blinding the landscape behind the door from view. He took one step so that half his foot crossed the threshold, then he took another one before he finally stepped fully into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Slowly his eyes adjusted to the room around him allowing Naruto to take in everything from the white walls, to the pillars of gold and white.

Then it hit him. The energy of the room rushed towards him feeling him with power unlike anything he had ever felt before. So great was the power Naruto staggered backwards into the wooden door.

Naruto once again closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. His even breaths allowing him to control the energy and expel it from his body.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

With a shout Naruto released a wave of energy from his hand before he collapsed to the ground. His transformation disappearing leaving him in his base form. It had seven months since he had appeared in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. In that time he had done many things. The first month was spent adapting to the increased gravity, the second was gaining control of his Demon form. Then for the next five months he had been fighting against his clones produced from the multiform technique, shadow sparring and firing energy into random directions.

With each day he felt his power growing ever so slightly. Not too much and not too little. He had also noticed that after every time he exhausted himself of his energy the room would rejuvenate him in a matter of minutes.

Grunting Naruto pulled himself to his feet and allowed his Demon form to take shape. Power burst from his body as multiple clones formed.

"Let's go again shall we?" His only answer was for the three clones to charge towards him.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Once again Naruto found himself staring at the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It had been eight months since he had lost gone into the room of his birth and had come out stronger than ever. His power was so great that Tien, Chiaotzu and the others had believed the Saiyans had arrived earlier. When they had realised it was only him they had demanded a spar.

The resulting spar was a slaughter. None of them had stood a chance and were decimated easily. A single punch was all it took to defeat Chiaotzu, an ki blast for Yamcha and a few punches and kicks for both Tien and Krillin.

Now here he stood with only two days left until the Saiyans arrived. Two days until he could test himself against powerful and new opponents. The thoughts brought a feral grin onto his face. His whisker marks making the image all the more frightening, well as frightening as a five year old could get.

Not only had his Demon form given him a great increase in power, it also influenced his emotions. Making him act more cocky, and slightly more aggressive. Not by much, but enough for the others to notice. Not that he minded, he quite liked the changes.

Pulling the door forwards he crossed the threshold of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and began a years worth of training in a single day.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Naruto, Tien,Chiaotzu, Yamcha and Krillin zipped through the skies. Their direction; the sight of the Saiyans landing. It had been midday when the five warriors of Earth the large energy sources breaking through the Earth's atmosphere. Then the same energy signatures destroyed a city before floating in the direction of which they were going as well.

"There are an extra two signatures going towards the Saiyans." Chiaotzu said.

"Yea, one kind of feels like Kami's but darker." Krillin added.

"That will probably be Piccolo. He and Kami used to be the same person before they split apart into separate entities." Naruto spoke calmly, his eyes narrowing.

"Do you think he'll be on our side?" Asked Yamcha. "And what about the second signature?"

"Piccolo teamed up with Goku to help defeat the last Saiyan, he'll do the same again here hopefully. As for the second signature, Krillin said that he took Goku's son to train him remember." Yamcha chuckled sheepishly in embarrassment.

Quickly the landscape changed from deep blue oceans and green forests, to one of barren wasteland and deserts. The intimidating form of the green-skinned warrior clad in his cape, turban and blue Gi. Beside him was a young boy around the same age as Naruto with the same outfit, minus the cape and turban.

Across from them were two men. One was large and bulky, easily standing at a height of 6,10 with a box head and a moustache. He wore the Saiyan armour in a cloudy blue and yellow shoulder pads. Wrapped around his waist was a furry brown tail.

Beside him, sat on a rock was another Saiyan dressed in a Saiyan armour of black and red. He stood at a height of 5,5 with midnight black hair that spiked up like a flame. His build was athletic and muscly, also wrapped around his waist was a furry brown tail.

"Hey guys." Krillin shouted getting Piccolo and the young boy to look up. The boy smiled upon seeing Krillin. "Man Gohan you sure got powerful." The now named Gohan blushed in embarrassment while Chiaotzu and Yamcha smiled at the son of their friend.

Tien and Naruto spared the boy a glance before staring at Piccolo who stared right back. Tien was the first to give a nod in the green-skinned mans direction, the man in question gave the slightest of nods back. Naruto however, continued to stared inquisitively at Piccolo.

"So it seems more have arrived." All the fighters stopped talking and stared at the smaller Saiyan who spoke. "Tell me where the Dragon Balls are and I might let you live." He demanded.

"You'll have to kill us before we give the Dragon Balls to the likes of you." Yamcha declared confidently.

"Oh really." The bulky man said before pressing a button on the side of his Scouter. "The floating midget has a power level of 430, the baldy has a power level of 1,100, three eyes has one of 1,060, scarface has one of 710, the halfbreed has one of 1,080, the Namek and the kid have a power level of 1,400. None of you are as strong as me or Vegeta." He boasted.

"Nappa don't get overconfident. They have the ability to hide their power levels remember?"

"Oh yea I forgot."

"Idiot." Vegeta shock his head before asking, "how many Saibamen do we have left over?"

Nappa picked something out of his armour and counted. "Six."

"It's near enough." Vegeta shrugged. "How about this. While we wait for Kakarot to come back we have a little one on one match. The six of you," he pointed to everyone minus Naruto. "Will fight the Saibamen and then the kid will get to fight Nappa. Sound fair?"

"Sure." Naruto quickly agreed getting shocked looks from everyone but Piccolo and Tien.

"Naruto are you insane." Krillin shouted.

"Yea man." Yamcha agreed.

"Think about it you idiots." Piccolo's quiet but cold voice cut off any argument the two had ready. "If we fight the Saibamen we get to stall for time so that Goku can get here."

"Oh." Krillin said in realisation. "Well when you put it like that…" He chuckled sheepishly. Nappa chucked the capsules into the ground and out from it sprouted six green creatures each with large heads and three claws as fingers.

"I'll go first." Tien announced confidently. He walked forwards with clam steps before coming to a stop in front of one of the Saibamen. Quickly the small creature charged forwards, but before it could do anything Tien slammed his open palm against its face with a roar. The power behind the strike sent the beast stumbling backwards in shock.

It flipped in the air and landed, its clawed feet digging up the ground. Tien carried on charging not wanting to waste his momentary advantage.

The Saibamen saw this and jumped forwards intent on engaging Tien, or it seemed that way. The Z-fighters and Tien only sensed a momentary increase in the creatures ki before its head split open. From it a streak of white liquid shot forwards.

Reacting just in time Tien flipped over the attack, yet it continued all the way to the others behind him who skilfully avoided it. To Naruto's intrigue the white liquid melted the ground it touched forming a steaming trench. 'Acid!' He thought in shock.

Tien going with the momentum of his leap landed behind the Saibamen and charged at its unprotected back with a battle cry. To avoid the human fighter it jumped in the air but Tien followed with greater speed. When they reached similar heights Tien buried his elbow deeply into its stomach sending it careening into the ground.

Nappa recoiled in shock with how quickly the Saibamen was dispatched. "What, impossible!" He shouted incredulously while the Z-fighters cheered except for Piccolo.

"Looks like there not so tough after all." Vegeta said.

"They should be more than enough for these guys. There the same ones that survived that battle on Tradek. His power levels 1,200 and have the same fighting skill as…" Nappa trailed off.

"As who?" Vegeta asked smugly.

"As Raditz."

"Now do you see my point?" The Saibamen started getting to his feet only for a ki blast from Vegeta to cause it to explode. The Z-fighters recoiled slightly in shock. Slowly they recovered and Yamcha stepped forwards confidently, despite the Saiyans display of ruthlessness.

"I'll go next, there not so tough." He boasted. In a burst of speed Yamcha closed in on one of the Saibamen. Their forms flickered all over the wasteland as they fought with all they had. But it was noticeable to everyone (but Gohan who was having trouble seeing the battle) that Yamcha had the advantage to superior speed and power.

Landing on the ground Yamcha took out the Saibamen's legs out from underneath him before going for a spinning hook kick to its head when it got to his feet, however it managed to dodge in the nick of time. Going with the momentum Yamcha performed a roundhouse kick to its head which struck sending the creature careening through the air. The Saibamen using flexibility that none of the Z-fighters knew it possessed flipped onto its feet.

Yamcha's form flickered behind the creature with its right hand extending in a punch, but the Saibamen quickly caught the punch and spun him around. Once it reached a certain speed it released him into the the air.

Manipulating his Ki Yamcha pushed down towards the ground, his leg extending in a flying side kick.

Reacting quickly the creature jumped out of the way before charging at Yamcha once more, but like before Yamcha's form disappeared in a blur of speed. Appearing behind it with both his hands cupped together a ball of blue energy began building up. **"Kamehameha!"**

The wage struck the creatures back forcing it to quickly strike the ground and causing it to crater slightly.

Landing on the ground Yamcha gave a smug grin as if saying 'I told you so.'

"That's two." Nappa said his mouth slightly parted in shock before he closed it as Yamcha turned to them and gave a confident smirk.

"Well that was easy. Looks like we're in a different league to your little green squad." He boasted cockily. Nappa clenched his fist tightly in annoyance.

"You cocky-"

"Nappa relax." Vegeta's clam voice instantly quelled any argument Nappa was about to start.

"Now then what do you say I just take on the other four by myself?" Naruto glared at Yamcha's back, something that Piccolo mirrored. 'Yamcha you idiot. We're meant to be stalling for time, not defeating them instantly. Stop acting like…' Anything he was going to think was stopped when he noticed the defeated Saibamen's energy twitch.

"Hahaha no that I'd like to see." Vegeta mocked.

"Oh yea. Well bring them-"

Then it happen the Saibamen jumped out of the small crater it was in and wrapped its arms around Yamcha's shocked form. Quickly Yamcha recovered and tried desperately to escape the Saibamen's hold, but it didn't budge. If anything it's arms and legs seemed to stretch along with his movements.

Naruto leaped forwards intent on freeing Yamcha, but the Saibamen's body glowed white before exploding. Yamcha and Naruto gave a startled yelp before the latter was sent backwards due to the force produced from the explosion.

When the smoke cleared nothing remained of Yamcha's body or the Saibamen's.

"Kamikaze, no way to defend." Piccolo said unperturbed by Yamcha's death. Tien, Chiaotzu, Gohan and Naruto were shocked into silence at the death of someone. Krillin however glared hatefully while grinding his teeth together.

"I'll take them all on." He ground out before raising his hands into the air. Lightning struck between each two before with a shout he thrust both hands forwards releasing a wave of yellow energy.

"What's he doing?" Tien asked himself. Piccolo quickly grabbed hold of Gohan and jumped out of the way, followed by the remainder of the Z-fighters.

A the energy wave grew closer to its intended targets, the Saibamen jumped out of the way. Krillin lifted his hands up and the blast did the same. Then it popped round and stopped. It's end growing in size before exploding outwards into multiple smaller beams of energy. Each one striking the Saibamen with deadly efficiency.

 **Power Levels:**

 **Krillin:**

 _After training with Kami (suppressed): 1,100._

 _Enraged by Yamcha's death: 2,500._

 **Yamcha:**

 _After training with Kami (suppressed): 710.  
_

 _After training with Kami (full power): 1,480._

 **Tien:**

 _After training with Kami (suppressed): 1,060._

 _After training with Kami (full power): 1,830._

 **Chiaotzu:**

 _After training with Kami (suppressed): 430._

 **Mr Popo:**

 _Holding back: 300._

 _Full power: 1,030._

 **Kami:**

 _Holding back: 400._

 _Full power: 1,300._

 **Naruto:**

 _After Hyperbolic Time Chamber training (first): 4,500.  
_

 _After Hyperbolic Time Chamber training (second): ?._

 _After training with Kami (suppressed): 1,400._

 **Gohan:**

 _After training with Piccolo (suppressed): 1,080._

 **Piccolo:**

 _After training (suppressed): 2,400._

 **Saibamen:**

 _Full power: 1,200._

 **Nappa:**

 _Holding back: 4,500._

 **Vegeta:**

 _Holding back: 10,000._


	3. Chapter 3

**Demon of Earth**

 **Chapter 3: Show of Power**

Naruto watched with baited as breath as the smoke slowly dispersed from around Nappa and Vegeta. His blue eyes moved to Piccolo who held the shell-shocked Gohan in his hands. Then too Tien and Chiaotzu, before finally landing on Krillin who stood only a few metres from the cloud of dust.

Instantly his senses were on high alert when he felt Nappa's energy signature flying towards them at fast speeds. He wasn't the only who sensed it as the remaining Z-fighters tensed, but they were too slow.

The bulky mans form flickered into existence in front of Krillin, his arm pulled back poised to strike. With speed no one knew the big man posed, his fist lashed out and embedded itself inside the bald mans stomach. With a shout of pain Krillin was launched backwards before colliding with a rocky surface.

Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo and Naruto charged forwards.

The three-eyed man was the first to attack with a roundhouse kick to Nappa's head. The bulky man simply raised his left hand up and blocked the strike. He went to backhand the three-eyes man only for Chiaotzu to use his telekinesis to stop the mans body.

Using this new opening Piccolo performed an uppercut to the Nappa's chin launching him backwards. Naruto appeared above him and slammed a haymaker into his chest. Over and over again Naruto and Piccolo would appear and disappear. Each time unleashing a devastating hit upon Nappa. In simple terms, playing tennis with Nappa as the ball.

 **"Demon Wave/ Special Beam Cannon/Tri-Beam Ha!"** The three attacks impacted against Nappa's bulky form launching him into the ground with such force that it cratered.

"Do you think it worked?" Tien asked.

"I doubt it." Naruto replied. Just as he said that the smoke cloud dispersed revealing Nappa standing there unharmed. His armour was cracked and missing in places but that was the only sign that he had been in a battle.

"Nice; very, very nice!" Nappa shouted with glee. "I actually felt that." Jumping upwards Nappa appeared in between the three. His right fist embedded into Piccolo's abdomen, while his left into Tien's. He spun around and went to kick Naruto in the head, only for the young boy to disappear.

Nappa grinned and went to swipe at Naruto when he appeared behind him. Naruto simply ducked under the strike and slammed his fist into Nappa's abdomen.

All around the area shockwaves sounded. Clouds parting and the earth cratering under the force of the bodies colliding against one another.

Naruto appeared with his fist against Nappa's face. Once again they appeared with Naruto bent over Nappa's leg. Again and again they appeared each time alternating between who had striked who. Yet one thing was certain. Naruto was winning.

Each strike that Nappa had little effect while Naruto's left noticeable scratches and bruises. Not only that but Naruto's strikes kept getting stronger and faster, while his energy was staying at a constant level. Nappa however, was growing weaker and it was noticeable.

With a roar Naruto slammed his fist into Nappa's face launching him into the ground.

 **"Spiralling Demon Wave!"** Dark purple energy appeared in both hands and he threw them both forwards. From them two beams of energy launched forwards and spiralled around each other.

"You're weak Nappa." The superior tone of Vegeta sounded before the beam of energy was launched in a different direction.

"Vegeta!" Nappa said in relief. Even if he was an idiot he knew that if that strike had hit he would have been killed. The very thought was daunting and quite frankly scared him. This was the first time he had experienced that feeling and he never wanted to feel it again.

"Be quiet." Vegeta snapped and Nappa did so instantly. "I'll deal with the boy, you deal with the rest." With a nod Nappa shot towards the Z-fighters. Meanwhile, Naruto and Vegeta stood facing each other. Both had their arms folded in front of each other and smirk adorning their faces. "You know, we don't have to fight each other. You're powerful and I could use someone of your power to help defeat Frieza."

"I don't know who this Frieza is and quite frankly I don't care. But you came to my home and expect me to join you." His dark purple aura flared to life around him. "You're sadly mistaken." His aura flared even more and Vegeta watched with fascination as Naruto changed before his eyes. Nails lengthened into claws, canines into fangs and finally his iris turned scarlet red with a reptilian pupil.

"If you think that this form will safe you from your death, then allow me to enlighten you." Vegeta's own aura flared to life around him and his power rose till it matched Naruto's own before going even higher. "I'm the Prince of all Saiyans and I will not allow you to insult me boy. Prepare to die!"

Both warriors shot forwards and clashed in the centre. The impact caused the ground to crater and powerful winds to race across the ground picking up fallen rocks and smoke. Then slowly it died down, but Naruto and Vegeta were nowhere to be seen.

Shockwaves then went off all around the area. Rock formations been levelled, clouds been parted over and over again. Appearing in the sky Naruto wen to punch Vegeta in the face only for the Prince to catch it in his left hand. Capitalising on the opening presented to him Vegeta launched a punch of his own at Naruto's face. However in that last moment Naruto leaned his head to the side and drove his fist into the Princes stomach.

Hunching over in pain, Vegeta was caught unawares of the series of consecutive punches and kicks that impacted against him. Each attack that landed unleashed an earth shattering and ear splitting boom which demanded everyone to stop and stare.

Over and over again Vegeta tried to stop Naruto from continuing his assault but every opening he found was a fake. Place there to draw the prince in, only for Naruto go with the blow and dishing even more damaging blows. It infuriated him. Angered him. He was the Prince of all Saiyans. A warrior of great strength and yet this boy had found his fighting rhythm. A rhythm that no matter how hard he tired, he could not escape out of. The only chance of escape was if the boy grew tired, yet the way the boys energy stayed constant only ever raising the tiniest margin when attacking him. Even then it should have gone down but it did not.

If this kept up he would be beaten. Decimated by a child and his pride was been broken down by the thought. He would not be beaten here.

 **"HAAA!"** From his palm a beam of pure white energy shot out into the sky and into the air. He smirked but Naruto quickly wiped it off of his face by kicking him in the face before appearing behind him and launching a knee into his back. With a grunt he was sent careening into the air, straight towards Naruto who slammed a right cross into his face.

Just a few moments that's all it took.

That's all it took for Naruto to gaze in awe as Vegeta began transforming before his very eyes. Changing into a beast of frightening proportions. That wasn't all, the power the Prince now exuded was astounding. The very feel of it made him shake in his boots, but he swallowed his fear.

Behind he could register Nappa turning also along with the son of Goku. However his eyes were fixated onto the glowing red of the prince before him.

Then the Prince struck with speed that shouldn't be possible for a beast of his size. The large apes fist slammed into his hastily raised block, but the force behind him sent him flying only for the Saiyan's tail to wrap round him and slam him into the ground repeatedly.

Grunting Naruto pulled himself out of his hole and shot into the air towards the Prince, over and over again he struck against the Prince's furry body. Only for it do nothing but amuse Vegeta. And he made it known when he chuckled.

 **"You believe that will do anything. Please."** The mocking tone caused Naruto to ground his teeth in annoyance and unknowingly his cerulean blue eyes flashed a sandy yellow with a blue star pattern in the centre. Then with a roar power burst from his body. Vegeta temporarily paused in shock at the power the young boy possessed. Where was it coming from?

His thought process was cut short when a fist impacted against his face and too his shock his face was whipped to the side. How? The boy was nowhere near this powerful a minute ago, but his power was growing higher and higher. His Scouter beeping and the numbers increasing as they measured the boys power.

It wasn't possible. Only two races in existence were meant to be affected by the Blutz waves. The Saiyan's and the Demon's of Makai. However, the Demon's had been forced into exile by the Gods who began to fear their power.

It was then his eyes began to pick up on the bulge forming at the boys tailbone.

And his eyes widened in shock as he final,g realised what this boy was before him. A Demon and to think one had been on this backwater planet all along. He smirked, something which was terrifying on his ape-like face as he realised what he could. This boy would produce powerful children who he could then mood into perfect soldiers which he could use to overthrow Frieza. Yes, this boy would be left alive so that his rule over the universe would be assured.

Once again a loud boom sounded as Naruto's tiny fist slammed against Vegeta's larger. Much to the Prince's shock, his fist was slowly been pushed back.

With a roar Naruto pushed his fist forwards knocking Vegeta off balance and he then capitalised on his new opening. There was no form, no technique, just primal instinct as he unleashed unholy hell upon Vegeta's body. Each hit was getting faster and harder than the last.

With a roar,,Vegeta unleashed a concentrated blast of energy which impacted against Naruto's body sending the young boy flying into a rock formation and then cause said formation to collapse under the force. Using his momentary breather, Vegeta quickly measured the boys power with his Scouter and found himself gobsmacked at the power he possessed.

 **'270,000! How is it possible?'** A primal roar sounded from Naruto's position as his paper forced rocks to be sent flying in all directions.

Preparing himself he waited until Naruto charged forward before he did the same.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

The remaining Z-Fighters tensed as Nappa shot towards them. They could feel the shockwaves of the fight between Naruto and Vegeta, but they were too focused on the opponent in front of them to pay it any attention.

Just as Nappa closed in, the Z-fighters sprung into action.

Tien and Piccolo were the first to charge forwards with a round house kick aimed at either side of Nappa's head. The hulking man stopped just in time as the feet missed his face by mere inches. Grinning Nappa gripped hold of their legs and rose them into the air.

Just as this happened Krillin drove his elbow into the Saiyan's abdomen. It didn't do any damage, but it did distract him enough to allow Chiaotzu to use his telekinesis power to loosen his grip on Tien and Piccolo. Using this to their advantage Tien lashed out with a front kick to the mans chest, while Piccolo went for a spinning hock kick to his temple. The two hits forced Nappa to stumble backwards.

Despite being weaker, the four warriors used their experience of each other's fighting styles to cover one another's weaknesses and assist their strengths. As a result Nappa found himself on the defence as the four warriors worked together in perfect tandem.

Tien and Piccolo been the front line fighters, with Chiaotzu and Krillin as the support.

Raising one arm he blocked a punch from Piccolo and when he went to punch the Namekian, Tien appeared and used all his strength to slow the fist down allowing Piccolo to escape.

Jumping back Piccolo shot forwards and appeared behind Nappa who was stumbling backwards towards him, due to Tien using his face as a spring board. Unleashing multiple ki lasts onto the mans back he disappeared and repeated above him just as Nappa swiped behind him.

 **"Kamehameha!"** Krillin roared as a blue beam of energy collided with Nappa's back. The bulky man dug his feet in the ground as the beam pushed him backwards. Then with a roar he swiped the beam to the side.

 **"Dodon Ray Ha!"** While been smaller in size the beam collided against Nappa's back serving as an annoyance which distracted him from seeing Piccolo and Tien launching towards him.

 **"Explosive Wave!"** Nappa's technique shocked them all as an explosion of energy was released from his body sending them all backwards and skidding across the ground. When the dust cleared a crater stood where Nappa was with the man slowly floating out of the centre. His pristine armour completely destroyed and his pants in rags. **"You little pests are getting on my nerves!"** He roared, but then his visage took on one of shock before it turned into a savage grin.

He could feel it. The Blutz waves invading his body and flooding his cells with power. Power that made him shiver with delight.

"Shit! Cut off his tail." Krillin shouted but it was too late as Nappa had finished transforming and before them stood a beast of colossal proportions. In the distance they could make out a second one. But then a third power, a power stronger than there own rose up behind them.

There stood a third beast. Just as large, however unlike Nappa who seemed to be in control of his transformation. This one was wild and untamed. It's furry hands slamming against its chest before its mouth opened releasing a roar along with multiple beams of energy.

 **"Hahaha, seems the brat has lost control of himself."** Nappa's deep voice made them stare at the beast in front of them. **"What will you do now?"** With that the beast jumped forwards intent to squish the Z-fighters. Before he could a large arm belonging to the now transformed Gohan slammed into Nappa's face.

With a boom he landed on the ground cratering it beneath his weight.

 **"Little brat!"** Nappa roared before tackling Gohan to the ground. Straddling the young Saiyan he raised both hands above his head before slamming them onto the youths face.

 **"Gohan!"** Krillin shouted in fright before flying up into the air. Squatting into a horse stance and cupping hands down by his side he began gathering energy in between them. He had been helpless to stop his best friend from dying, he'd be damned if he didn't help his son as repayment. **"KKKKAAAAMMMMEEEE HHHHAAAAMMMMEEE."**

 **"Multi-form!"** Tien shouted form beside him as his form split into three. Each raised their hands to their mouth in the form of a triangle. **"Tri-beam."** When he had gained the fit amount of energy the three Tien's converged into one as his power shot through the roof.

 **"Special Beam."**

 **"Dodon Ray."**

 **"HAAAAA/CANNON!"** They released their techniques as the attacks slammed into Nappa's head, straight into his left eye. With a roar of pain he fell off a Gohan clutching his bleeding eye, even then they could see the blood flowing down the side of his face.

 **"Ahhhhh!"** He roared in pain before turning towards them with a primal growl. He opened his mouth and released a roar, followed by an energy wave that engulfed all three of the warriors. When the beam subsided only Krillin fell to the ground injured and battered. The only reason for his survival been the fact that he had been on the outside of the beam.

Piccolo, Tien and Chiaotzu were nowhere to be seen and there energy had completely diminished.

Everything went still as Gohan stared at the sky with confusion. Something in his mind registered deep pain. Not the physical, but the emotional as only one body remained from Nappa's attack. With it something snapped and he released a primal roar before attacking Nappa. His fist slammed into the side of his head followed by his other one. When this was down he opened his mouth and released a beam of energy at point blank range.

With a roar of pain Nappa flew out of the smoke cloud produced from the attack before rolling across the ground.

Soon after Gohan emerged and went to punch Nappa once more, but the bulkier beast caught it in his hand before slamming his own fist into the youths head. However, before he could continue multiple rocks slammed into him and he raised attacking arm to block them.

Looking in their direction he was shocked to see Vegeta engaged against the young human boy, who was matching him blow for blow. How was it possible for a boy so young to be so powerful?

His momentary shock cost him as Gohan began attacking him once more. With a grunt of annoyance he blocked the next strike before back handing the son of Goku and then following up with an uppercut. The boys head whipped upwards and stayed their, slowly he filtered on his feet before collapsing backwards. His breathing even and shallow as unconsciousness claimed him.

Turning around he faced the direction of the fight between Vegeta fm the human boy. Vegeta may be an arrogant brat, but he and sworn to the mans father that he would protect him with his life. And that's what he would do.

 **Power Levels:**

 **Krillin:**

 _Suppressed: 1,100._

 _Full Power: 1,770._

 _Kamehameha: 2,350._

 _Injured: 1._

 **Tien:**

 _Suppressed: 1,060._

 _Full Power: 1,830._

 _Multi-form technique (x3): 610._

 _Multi-form Tri-beam (x3): 1,190._

 _Tri-beam combined: 3,570._

 **Chiaotzu:**

 _Suppressed: 430._

 _Full Power: 1,220._

 _Dodon Ray: 1,800_

 **Naruto:**

 _Suppressed: 1,400._

 _Full Power: 7,500._

 _Demon Form: 14,000._

 _Exposure to Blutz Waves (2 mins): 50,000._

 _Exposure to Blutz Waves (5 mins): 90,000._

 _Exposure to Blutz Waves (15 mins): 270,000._

 **Gohan:**

 _Suppressed: 1,080._

 _Full Power: 2,150._

 _Ozarru: 21,500._

 _Enraged Ozarru: 28,000_

 **Piccolo:**

 _Suppressed: 2,400._

 _Full Power: 3,500._

 _Special Beam Cannon: 4,080._

 **Nappa:**

 _Holding back: 4,500._

 _Full Power: 7,000._

 _Ozarru: 70,000._

 **Vegeta:**

 _Holding back: 10,000._

 _Full Power: 18,000._

 _Ozarru: 180,000._


End file.
